Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic circuitry having low charge injection mismatch.
Description of the Related Technology
An electronic circuit can receive an input signal through switches that are controlled using a clock signal. For example, a pair of field effect transistors (FETs) can be provided at an electronic circuit's differential input, and the gate voltages of the FETs can be controlled using a clock signal to turn on or turn off the FETs to pass or block a differential signal.
Including switches at an input of an electronic circuit can be useful for a variety of purposes. For example, an amplifier can use switches for chopping or auto-zeroing operations of the amplifier. In another example, a switched capacitor circuit can include switches that are used in part for controlling a phase that the switched capacitor circuit operates in.